System virtualization for a data center may include nodes or servers of the data center being configured to host virtual machines (VMs). VMs, in relation to each other, may provide strong, isolated execution environments for executing applications associated with providing network services. Each VM may run an operating system (OS) for different clients that may be securely isolated from other VMs. Also, each VM may have its own OS kernel in addition to an application execution environment.
OS virtualization implementations often referred to as “container” such as Linux Containers (LXC) or Docker may provide multiple execution environments for applications with a somewhat lessened isolation as compared to VM execution environments. A container may maintain some isolation via separate namespace for process identifiers (PIDs), interprocess communication (IPC), storage, etc. Also, with the use of multiple containers, a memory footprint used for a new execution environment may be reduced compared to separate VM execution environments as an OS kernel may be reused for multiple containers.